How to slay a dragon(One-Shot)
by ShadowDraconian
Summary: Hiccup is furious that no one believes that he shot down the night fury, he goes looking for it and what he finds will change him forever! The picture is unfinished will be updating as i work on it! This is the one-shot version of the story!


"**Human Speech"**

**Thoughts**

**::Dragon Speech::**

_**How to slay a dragon!**_

**Hiccups POV**

I was walking back to my house after shooting down the night fury I can't believe nobody thinks that I shot down that dragon! I thought to myself as I opened the door to my house and walked into my home, as I close the door I scream in fury "why don't they believe me!" I roar in fury as I run to the back door of the house and open the do and leave the house. Unbeknown to me that that will possible be the last time I ever leave my home!

I was walking in the forest where I saw the night fury crash land in till I found it with a nadder who was helping the night fury escape from the rope thinking quickly I hid behind the tree closest to the nadder getting ready to kill it, as the nadder cut the last of the ropes I realised I didn't have my dagger with me but then I remembered reading about a weak spot in the nadders chest that is near its heart thinking if I could rip out the dragons heart I could slay it and then kill the night fury after using the nadders spines as a weapon.

I quickly came out from behind the tree a before the nadder saw me I plunged my hand into its chest as the nadder screeched in pain and made my way to its heart, when I reached the dragons heart I grabbed it and pulled. After I ripped out the nadders still-beating heart from its chest I looked at it for a minute before I heard weak growls coming from the now heartless dragon I look up to find that it's looking at its heart in my hand I don't know what forced me to but the next thing I know is that I'm eating the nadders still-beating heart as the night fury was getting up, It roared at me than a minute later I black out. Little did I know is that after I blacked out I changed into a night fury

**Toothless's POV**

After that blasted human shot me down I crashed landed somewhere in the forest and blacked out, I was awoken by a nadder who came to help me ::Toothless there you are I was wondering what happened to you!:: said the nadder walking up to toothless ::yes I'm here now get me out of this thing:: I almost roared as the nadder cut toothless free ::alright I'm cutting I'm cutting!:: she said just as the last rope was cut a human comes out from behind the tree and drives his funny looking paw into the nadders chest where her weak spot is and the next thing I know the human holding my friends heart in its paw. ::T-toothless…help…me…:: she said as she looked at her still-beating heart in the humans paw, toothless got up and was about to get his friends heart to save her when the human eats the nadders still-beating heart ::NOOOOOO!:: I roar as I look back to see my dying friend take her last breath and fall over dead ::you will pay for that:: I roar as I used my dragon magic to place a curse on the human cursing him to live forever as a night fury in till is slain. The human then blacks out as he transforms into a night fury.

**Hiccups POV**

I woke up a wile later to find myself in some cove with the dragon as I got up I realised that I was a dragon now ::what did you do to me dragon!:: I roared at it ::nothing you didn't deserve human!:: he said to me getting up and ready to attack me at a moment's notice, I too get into a battle stance and leapt into the air and before he could react I dived at him and hit his back so hard it broke, I heard his spine snap paralyzing him forever. I Land on his back raising my right fore paw ready to plunge it into the dragons back ::go ahead finish it, you will never survive, I have cursed you to be my kin in till your heart is pierced or removed!:: he said as I plunged my fore paw into his back strait to his heart and pulled, The dragon roared in pain as I ripped its still-beating heart out of its chest and pulled it out his back as the night fury coughed up green blood as the now heartless dragon cried out in pain and dropped dead soon after that. After the dragon died I looked at its heart and thought I might as well eat it as I already eat the nadders earlier and I devoured the heart and tock off in the air.

**Toothless's POV**

I was laying in a cove I found after moving that blasted human into the same cove I watched him as he started to wake up ::what did you do to me dragon!:: he roared at me ::nothing you didn't deserve human:!:: I spat back at him as I was getting up and ready for battle I was alert ready to react at a moment's notice but he was so quick that I stood there stunned he leapt into the air I was trying to move but my body just wouldn't go before I knew it he dived at me slamming into my back so hard that it broke, I heard my spine snap paralyzing me forever. He landed on my back before raising his right fore paw getting ready to impale me with it ending my life ::go ahead finish it, you will never survive, I have cursed you to be my kin in till your heart is pierced or removed!:: I said as he plunged his paw into my back right into my chest where my heart is and grabbed it and started to pull it out, I roared in in pain as he ripped my still-beating heart out of my chest and pulled it out my back as I cried out in pain, soon after that I took my last breath and died. As I look down at my dead body and see him eat my heart he doesn't know what he has started soon ill live again and he'll realise his mistakes, I watch as he fly's away to begin to regret his choices…


End file.
